


[遙真/贵真]当雨落下

by Sai_saki



Category: Free!
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_saki/pseuds/Sai_saki
Summary: 首先很抱歉我擅自更改了他们的职业！（所以生活的环境变得很——不同了）因为最近在重温POI，所以对于人工智能又开始感兴趣。其中借鉴了一部分设定：譬如The machine的封闭系统和她在学习中具有了人类的情感，云云。但是在开始动手写的时候做出了一些改动，具体的设定和开头以前三个人的故事会在后文中慢慢表达出来。我不擅长写……谢谢包容！
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首先很抱歉我擅自更改了他们的职业！（所以生活的环境变得很——不同了）
> 
> 因为最近在重温POI，所以对于人工智能又开始感兴趣。其中借鉴了一部分设定：譬如The machine的封闭系统和她在学习中具有了人类的情感，云云。但是在开始动手写的时候做出了一些改动，具体的设定和开头以前三个人的故事会在后文中慢慢表达出来。
> 
> 我不擅长写……谢谢包容！

春季，工学部受试的学生才散去，唐突开始降水。贵澄从教室里出来，两手揣兜盘算午餐去食堂点什么饭。经过拐角他从自动贩卖机带了点汽水犒劳学生，拉开研究室的拉门，贵澄看到真琴坐在椅子上。

“最近感觉怎么样？都还适应吗？”他开了两罐可乐。  
“都还好，之前手指不太灵活的感觉消失了。也慢慢能尝到味道了，哈哈……终于可以往锅里加食盐了。”  
贵澄点点头，“听上去还不错。今天来是有什么新的问题出现了吗？”  
“不，都很好。刚刚在实验室那里结束掉上午的工作，下雨了，觉得您可能还没走，所以就来拜访一下。”男孩笑得很腼腆，不免让他想起上高中的时候。  
“啊……那如果没有别的事情，我先去吃饭了？下午还有课，时间挺紧张的。”他拎起可乐罐子。  
真琴从座位上站起来，“鴫野先生！”  
“怎么了？”  
“遙总是回避我，我们不怎么说话。”真琴看着地板，“这和我记忆里的相处好不一样，虽然他也确实是不怎么爱说话的类型——不过我感觉得到，他很排斥我，我想知道这是为什么……”

完美的作品，鴫野贵澄用这个词来形容自己研究室过去三年的成果；人工智能和改良仿生人已经融入日常生活，编写一段能够具有自主意识的程序已经普通到不能再普通。开放性系统可以编辑性格，不同材质的皮肤可以灵活定制符合任何人审美需求的皮囊，二者相辅可以塑造完美的人类伴侣。但这类产品的“完美”定义在哪里，鴫野认为，应当无限趋近于真实。  
所以他们创造了封闭系统，一个不能被打开的黑匣子包裹在3D打印的头壳内。贵澄认为这件作品具有最趋近于人类的特质：不能被随意编辑，且具有一定的学习性。

M0从实验室走出来刚满一个月，填充颅骨的软体和神经接头差不多都达到了正常的工作水平，所有人都松一口气。鴫野也终于得闲，于凌晨两点以前能够返回自己的单身公寓睡到床上。“我想他只是还不习惯你的存在？”贵澄皱着眉头，“他自己一个人太久了，可能还是有点不好意思。”  
“是吗……”  
“情绪是很复杂的东西，七濑不擅长表达，你知道的。”  
“但我有二十年同他相伴的记忆——”  
“让我打个比方吧，”他揉着酸痛的后颈，塞隆巴斯贴到敏感的皮肤传来阵阵刺痛。“就算我揣在兜里一本汉字字典，我也没办法在遇到生僻字的时候一下读出来。”  
“好像还是有点不一样？”  
“下午再谈。”贵澄看了一眼手表，“有点来不及了，抱歉。五点钟可以吗？我去七濑的研究室找你。”

食堂没什么好吃的，寻常的丼饭，味噌的味道不如家里。他好像看到七濑遥从门口经过，谁知道是来做什么呢，理学部的楼离这可不算近。真琴已经回去了，总不会是来找自己的。  
我们倒是应该谈谈，贵澄一边嚼一边想。

下午四点半他回到研究室，汽水罐在垃圾桶里堆成小山。他匆匆忙忙收了下包，桌上贴了张便条，七濑遥让他打电话过去。回头再说吧，贵澄把那张纸条丢进垃圾桶，不知道真琴现在是不是在忙。  
鴫野在实验室里寻到刚刚脱下白大褂的真琴。真琴看起来很困，脸上红红的，像是趴在哪里睡过一觉。另一个女生跟他们打了招呼，说剩下的事情她可以自己继续处理，叫真琴放心地早退就好。男孩把外套挂起来，从研究室里取了自己衣服，跟他一起下了楼梯。  
“鴫野先生，我们要去哪里？”  
“吃晚饭？”贵澄手指搭上太阳穴才意识到自己忘记摘眼镜，“找个地方说话吧。”  
“遙的晚饭——”  
“你根本不怎么会做菜，一般都是他下厨的。”  
“噢……”真琴眨着眼睛，像是在努力回忆些什么。  
“只是今天晚上，没关系的。我等会可以打给他。”  
“那真是麻烦你了。”  
真琴身上的针织衫看着非常眼熟，他从胸前的校徽认出来是七濑高中时候的衣服，太久了吧，他暗暗抱怨，这种制服的款式早就已经不再流行了。说实话，这让贵澄感到一点宽慰，七濑不像自己声称过的那样完全不在乎、一点都不喜欢M0；完全相反的，他认为七濑从M0身上找到一种寄托，只是表达在意的方式很特别。

贵澄推开韩国菜馆的门，忙碌的店员来不及招待客人坐下，给他们指了角落的座位。嘈杂的环境里每个人都在大声说话，因为更想要自己被听到反而不会在意别人说了什么。有两个仿生人在后厨忙活，太阳穴上印了公司的LOGO和小字体的型号代码，指示灯亮着，目光一直都没有从正在忙活的事情上移开。真琴一定是注意到了，所以一直低着头，看着菜单不安地交叠手指。  
“我到底不同在哪里？”  
贵澄一直在等对方先提出问题。他翻着菜单，在年糕锅和泡菜鸡里面犹豫不决，“你认为呢？”  
“我是人造物，鴫野先生，我不认为我们有什么不同。”  
“麻烦，双人份的芝士排骨。”他扬手招来服务生，“加一份泡菜。噢对了，套餐里面的土豆条换成炸饺子。”  
真琴捏着杯子，盯着水面的倒影。“所以，你一直都没发现？”贵澄给他添上麦茶，“你来过工学四层调试的地方，应该见过的吧。”  
“嗯……”真琴回忆起那些头部或者脊柱插满各种电缆的同伴。  
“你有过那样的经历吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那么这就是区别了。你的核心程序已经不需要修正了，换句话说——你的想法不是我们能够左右的。”  
“鴫野先生也可以打开我的——”  
“不，不。”贵澄打断他，“就算我打开你的颅骨，你的编码是不允许修改的。”  
“但说到底还是实验室的产物。我算是人类吗？”  
“你当然是。你需要进食，需要休息，能够思考，有想要的东西。为什么不是？”他温柔的笑了。  
“那是因为我拥有一半人类的躯体……”  
“你过去是，现在仍然是。”  
“谢谢你……”真琴的眼眶红红的。  
“小事。”他摆摆手，俨然一副监护人面孔。“有什么烦恼都可以找我商量。噢，说到那个……你是来跟我说七濑的事吧？”  
“是的……他好像不是很喜欢我。”  
“怎么可能？”贵澄回忆高中的时候，虽然七濑看起来是那个总被过度保护的人，但他看得出，这是七濑自己特别的占有方式；真琴的目光永远不会离开，高个子的男孩才更担心会失去对方。  
“我记得我们小时候很亲密，手拉手？类似这样的动作，他不爱说话，我知道的，但他每次回家，看到我，就会躲到自己的房间里。”  
“所以你后来到学校帮忙了。”  
“那是我向他要求的——我也不知道我是为什么会想做这样的事。”真琴的语速突然变得很快，“我在实验室里也只是做他的学生转告我的内容，在所有场合他都把我们之间的对话压缩到最少。我们不是好朋友吗？”  
“你们分开了一段时间，”贵澄不知道要怎么说才能比较委婉，“所以你突然回来……他一下还不能适应。人都有秘密的，”他开始胡扯些有的没的，“七濑可能在这几年里面有些秘密还没准备好告诉你，他——他之前真的很在乎你。”像是怕男孩不相信似的，“是真的，我保证。或许再等等……他就会向你表达了。”  
“的确……我才刚刚苏醒一个月。”  
“别太担心了，真琴，”锡纸下面已经冒出排骨的香气，“你该试着多为自己考虑点。先吃饭吧？”

七濑遙在黑暗中打开玄关的灯，真琴没有回来，贵澄传过短信给他。  
他躺到和室的地板上，在安静中找到一点熟悉的感觉。一墙之隔的另一间洋室原先被他做书房和储物间用，现在塞进了一张窄床，成了另一具躯体的栖身之处。深绿色的磨毛被单在春季更容易储存温度，高中时代买大一号的针织开衫可以在早晚温差大的时候提供一点保温功能。想起早间他和M0走的匆忙，七濑忍不住笑出声，认真的吗？严谨的程序竟然也会迟到。  
从高中毕业之后究竟经历了几个年头，他需要掰手指才能计算出来，时间的流逝已经模糊到连几月几日都要点亮手机屏幕才能得知。直到一个月前的午夜，贵澄给他打电话，叫他去工学部的四层实验室。他重新开始圈点日历，计算与M0相伴的时间。  
他还是不能平静地面对M0。贵澄一直在用橘的名字称呼它，努力像从前一样相处；M0拥有记忆和算法，给出的回应也足够“真琴”，譬如很自然地抱怨为什么总是吃青花鱼，在他们两人独处的时候积极地寻找话题，时不时露出看起来有点犯蠢的笑容。  
这些陪伴，M0的存在，七濑本来应该知足的。但每次看到它，他都会无法控制地想起以前的事，尽管M0的手仍然带着温度，做的尽是些本该感到熟悉的事——这成为一种折磨，像过去的梦魇仍然在身后，M0越努力尝试着接近遙，遙便本能的排斥，躲到更远的地方。  
我都不知道M0会不会感到受伤，遙望着天花板。情绪大概算一种学习行为的结果，M0会知道这代表什么意思吗？这应该也算一种条件反射，回答某个YES或者NO的问句；他想起最近M0经常露出的那种他最熟悉不过的失落神情，大概率是因为最近自己都没怎么和它说话了。看到那种表情，他想就算M0知道什么是悲伤情绪，那它也不可能比七濑自己更难过。  
有时候他甚至会希望那个机械大脑不会提供这些情绪功能，痛苦的感觉势必与快乐并肩存在，情感缺失是规避一切沮丧的唯一办法。  
有谁用钥匙打开了门，遙听到那个熟悉的声音说我回来了。  
“欢迎回家，真琴。”他闭上眼睛回答道。


	2. Chapter 2

午夜雨还未停，水打在塑料桶里如同胸腔里的心跳，真琴难以入睡，靠着墙坐在床上。另一侧房间里的七濑大概正在被子里睡得正香，榻榻米在雨天或许比这种架起来的床铺让人安心。  
“遙。”他摸着床单，说话的声音像指尖划过织物一样轻。  
黑色头发的男孩埋在被子里的样子，记忆单元里有很多这样的片段，不需要很努力就可以在脑海里呈现出来。一点零七分，电子钟屏幕闪着黯淡的荧光，M0也不知道自己到底在做什么，像是被什么驱使着再次念出那个名字。  
他清了清嗓子，“小遙，”后背贴着墙有些许的凉，“你还醒着吗？”  
回答的只有雨声，疲惫让他不停眨动眼睛。果然那个人是睡着了。  
他一下子感觉有很多的话要说，溜到嘴角又蒸发掉，在空气中变成看不见摸不着的焦虑和遗憾。“今晚你吃了什么，”我在问什么？M0为这个没头没脑的问题笑了，他低着头，“我有点睡不着。”  
“晚上鴫野带我去了一家菜馆，”配菜和肉类，视觉和嗅觉激发他的食欲，他像成语典故的望梅止渴一样开始分泌口水。“挺好吃的，以后一起过去尝尝。”另一边一点动静都没有，他的声音也越变越小，“你总吃差不多的东西营养也不大均衡……”  
尽是些无聊的话，开着的阳台门允许一阵风通行，他随手拾起旁边的毯子。“如果能像以前一样就好了。”明天要很早起床，不管睡不睡和他自己的意愿，现在都该休息了。  
脑袋沾到枕头，他听到脚踩在木地板上的声音，然后拉门被拉开，七濑的T恤上还带着收进衣柜时的折痕，“睡不着吗？”  
“嗯……稍微有点吃撑了。”  
“过来吗？”  
“我待会就睡了。”他攥着枕套。  
“过来。”  
遙站在门口，月光打在脸上藏不住表情，垂着的眼睛让人无法拒绝；真琴知道自己应该过去，但不知道是为了什么。见他没有动作，七濑又重复了一遍，“过来吧，我也睡不着。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“可以聊聊天，之类的。”  
阳台上的塑料桶被七濑收进屋里，没了恼人的噼里啪啦，两个人的距离近到可以听到对方的呼吸声。挨近的床垫同记忆重合，他们背对着躺在一起，没有聊天。真琴僵了一会，甚至困意都无法让他闭上眼睛，直到七濑长长叹了口气，转过身对他说晚安。

真琴起的很晚，2K公寓里只剩下了自己。厨房里有余下食物的味道，餐桌上有三明治，和叫他好好休息、晚到也没关系的便条。  
贵澄在食堂里遇到遙，他分了一个饭团给对方，“真早，你不急着过去？”  
“早上没什么事。”  
“噢。”  
七濑看着桌子，面前一杯加冰的咖啡，看起来放了有一会了。“昨天你没打给我。”  
“我回了短信，你没收到？啊，确实，真琴回去的晚了点，稍微聊了聊。还有什么事？”  
“呃……”  
“你早饭都没吃，也没去研究室，如果是急事可以不要顾虑太多直接讲。”他皱起眉头，想起之前真琴手指不能灵活活动时遇到的麻烦，“我最近没什么别的项目，技术上的都可以立刻帮你。”  
“不是那个，”遙迟疑着揭开饭团上的保鲜膜，“这样真的好吗？M0和我住在一起。”  
“啊……毕竟你们关系比较亲近了，送回老家不太方便吧？他也算是大人了。”  
“你做这个的初衷是什么？”  
“嗯？”初衷——他无法立刻回答出，几年前他和七濑发生过很大的争执，一个月以前也吵了架，无非就是有关“你到底想要什么”的问题。“怎么说呢……我们都是朋友，遙，你也不想看到他就那样离开吧，我只是想把他留住。”  
“可真琴的确死了。”  
“他没有，”贵澄变得严肃起来，“人是活在回忆里的动物，真琴的那部分并没有消失。难道你想要我把他带走——你不想见到他？”  
“不是那样的……”  
“尝试着去接受他，不论是作为谁，他都是会伤心的。”他把剩下的垃圾折进口袋里，“失陪了，今天有来交作业的学生。”  
“那你接受了吗？”遙站起来，“你为什么不能接受他已经死了？”  
贵澄头也没回，他知道自己一旦接了话就会演变成之前的那种争吵：七濑要他接受橘真琴早就已经死亡的事实，并且将这种把人制作成机器的项目称为“毫无意义的补偿措施”；生物科学专攻，真不愧是你啊，七濑遙；说白了这些生科的人也都是执着于活着这件事，一段代码没有动能怎么可能在他们眼里具有生物特性？简直就是鸡同鸭讲。他在极力避免不愉快的发生，毕竟这件事里除去橘真琴的家人，情绪受到牵连最严重的就是七濑。

研究心理学和仿生人人际关系的朋友传消息给他，他在电梯间打了个长哈欠。橘真琴勉强算得上是个人类，从能量的角度出发。从别的意义上——思考方式，诸如此类，又显得不那么“人类”。松冈凛参与了最初的调试阶段，修正了一些太过绝对的东西，让M0保持了一部分不确定性，使得模拟性格更贴近原本的真琴；连这都是人造的，贵澄不免有些伤感，应该在那个阶段让M0保留更多自己的学习结果。  
他们在制作其他产品的时候发现就算是仿生人也会有雏鸟情节。在M0的开发过程中，记忆单元是现成的，所以省掉一些麻烦；松冈凛调侃过他：终于不用再扮演父亲的角色了；那句玩笑让他一夜没睡，在惶恐中一个一个检查带有自己ID的文件，以确保M0仍然会将橘先生定位成自己的生父。  
松冈联系的学者对M0的自我意识和模拟情感很有兴趣，说实话，贵澄自己也很在意，他只是不想将这一切都称呼为模拟，情愿把这一切当作是真的。他在走廊里踱步，将笔插入胸前的口袋——说实话吧，鴫野贵澄，你也认为只要心脏还在跳动那些都是真实的吗？他已经不是那个拼乐高的孩子了，塑料玩具不会跟他烦恼自己的人际关系，他也不会带一个积木玩具出去吃自己最爱的菜馆。

匆忙的早饭过后，真琴再次出现在研究室里。今天是怎么了？贵澄倒上双人份的咖啡，“什么事？”他没有提早间遇到七濑的事情。  
“昨天谢谢你。”  
“你说那顿饭，”轻松的话题，他松一口气，“你可以叫上七濑一起去，让他别总吃那一样。为这个来一趟——不去研究室？他虽然不怎么和你说话，但钻这个空子偷懒可不行。”  
“鴫野先生，”真琴两手抱着咖啡纸杯，“我想我们关系好了点，昨晚我们说了两句，早上他还留了早饭给我。”  
“那不错啊。”就像苦恼班上同学的孩子，他想。  
“嗯……”  
有人在外面敲门，“谁啊？”贵澄抿一口咖啡。  
一个女生回答：“老师，我们来交之前的报告。”  
“噢，”年轻的教授开门收下那女生手里的纸，同学生匆匆告别以后，他进来坐到真琴的对面，“快截止了才交，总有学生这样，搞得让我不得不再拿出时间来看他们的东西。”  
“那……鴫野先生，我先走了。”  
“等等，”他叫住真琴，“你为什么不叫我的名字？”  
“啊？这是——因为你研究室的人就这么叫，所以我……”  
不对，怎么可能，贵澄死死盯着M0的脸；那些程序不会出错，真琴的性格温和，早就已经习惯叫自己的名字，那三个音节轻飘飘的，每次看到M0他都在希望着什么——如果是真琴绝对不会叫他这以外的称呼。那种带着一点尊敬的，但是又不想保持距离感的……“你知道是谁写了你吗？”  
真琴的表情很困惑，“怎么了？鴫野先生。”  
“没什么，以后还是叫我名字吧。那样怪怪的……”  
“那么再见，贵澄。”  
骗子，鴫野贵澄在椅子上出了冷汗。M0知道是谁创造了自己，在一次又一次的调试中他试图抹掉这个痕迹，但压缩算法让一些他以为的“冗余”被好好地保留了，那些会形成什么，或许是一部分崭新的人格，他不敢再去想。我大概早就接受了真琴已经死掉这件事，贵澄从口袋里摸出烟盒，好像我已经背离了初衷，我不是在复制一个人，而是在从一段回忆里创造另外一个人。  
没找到火机，他把纸盒扔进抽屉。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乞巧节快乐  
> :-)

“没拿雨伞？”  
“等听到降水信息外面已经下的稀里哗啦了。”  
一条毛巾被七濑遙丢到床上，“先用这个擦一下，”然后玄关一阵手忙脚乱，拽出吹风筒电线的时候带出来两罐陈年的猫罐头，在地上滚了两圈撞到真琴湿的一塌糊涂的鞋子。“抱歉，很久都不用了……”他在书架旁边找到插排，随便切了下档位以确保它还没坏掉。“介意过来些吗？电线稍微有点短，你坐在那里的话……”  
M0乖乖的，从床上挪起来坐到他面前的地板上，他注意到新换的灰白条纹被套上落了星星点点的水迹。“感觉烫就告诉我。”  
“不会烫，”真琴坐在地上傻傻的笑了，“你给我吹过那么多次头发。”  
七濑在对方看不到的背后长长叹一口气，推开开关。很多次吗，早就不记得了，独居的时候他怎么都不会想到吹干头发；再潮湿的天气睡一觉起来也会变干，枕头不光可以吸收眼泪还可以带走香波的味道。“……毕竟很久没这样了。”噪声很大，他不知道对方有没有听清他说的话。  
他感叹现代科技的发达，闭上眼睛就仿佛回到高中时代。真琴柔软的头发，鬓角旁边是变红的耳朵，不知道跟他抱怨过多少次洗澡水太烫；吹刘海吹太久会推着遙的手说烫到了额头，后颈很怕痒，拨弄两下就开始躲躲闪闪——没有哪次是完全吹干的，真琴总会带着一点点潮湿的头发睡下。  
“……遙？有点烫了。”  
“抱歉，”他慌忙关掉风筒，“没事吧……”  
“没什么，只是吹久了头皮不太舒服。怎么了？”  
“你……”他不知道该不该问。  
男孩回头看向他，一边的鬓角还在滴水。“啊……你是说，”他的问题太好懂了，M0肉眼可见的变得消沉，“就算我的某一部分变成了其他的什么东西，我还是依靠人类的感觉方式去感觉的。另外，如果你不放心的话……就算我感觉到疼痛、受伤，那个部分也不会被损坏的。”  
“对不起……”  
“没关系的，请继续吧。”M0把脸别过去，“这边都还完全湿着，你吹头发的技术真的退步了很多。”  
七濑明白那是真琴惯用的逞强手法，“我们还有很多的时间可以练习，”他回答，“不准哭了。”

人类的确复杂，M0再次夜不能寐，那些抚摸令他耳朵滚烫。那是属于橘真琴的条件反射，他还没从这里面分析出什么结果来；他只知道后颈传来痒痒的感觉，七濑的手掠过他的耳尖和发梢，他便不受控制地心脏狂跳。  
这是什么？

“濑川的礼物，”一个盒子被塞到M0手里，“她让我交给你，她太忙了。”  
“濑……川？”  
“心理学那边的人，对你还挺感兴趣的。”贵澄从贩卖机接了速溶咖啡，“要吗？困不困？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”真琴端详那个彩纸盒子，“这是什么？”  
“日记本。”  
“做什么用？”他迷茫地看向贵澄，“要我写日记？”  
“我得跟你说明白，”纸杯里留了点咖啡底，贵澄坐到椅子上，一副要长篇大论的势头，“我想你已经多少看出来了，很多人对你很感兴趣。对你的感觉、情绪，还有你的想法之类的。你有想过这些吗？”  
“没考虑过……”  
“该考虑考虑了。你虽然算是个人类，但投在你身上的经费可不少，大家掏了钱多少都想摸到点成果。”  
“我是实验对象吗？”  
“要说实话吗？”贵澄变得严肃起来，“你是一份昂贵的资产，所以，是的，你是一个实验对象——但这和你是人类并不矛盾，无论哪种学科都需要受试对象，临床或者心理学，甚至debug……放轻松，不要考虑那么多。”  
“贵澄也把我当做一个实验对象吗？”  
“请不要那么说。”  
“那我们是什么关系？”  
“朋友。”教授从椅子上站起来，把眼镜摘了收进口袋。“啊，对了，这个给你。”他掏出两颗糖果，“便利店买的，还不错，尝尝吧。我先走了，日记的事……你不想的话就不要勉强了。”

倘若用“这是濑川教授要求我写的”作为一本日记开头，就会有一种仿制名家作品的味道*。况且真琴也不清楚所谓濑川是谁，对于做小白鼠的事情也不怎么情愿。但这是鴫野交到他手里的东西，连同抛出来的两粒糖果，他猛地弯下腰慌忙去接的样子一定很好笑，不知道贵澄有没有看到他那副糗样子。真琴想他在开头一定会写：在写下这行字的时候，我正在吃着很好吃的橘子味糖果。  
他不知道该拿那个日记本怎么办，有时候他产生情绪和感觉，带着一种很强的割裂感，不知道是出自分析还是出自他自己的判断决策——分析？分析记忆单元产生的结果算不算做他自己的东西？他在纸上写下一行字：我是橘真琴。这是一件他可以确定的事，因为所有人都这么叫他；于是他写下第二句：贵澄送我的糖很好吃。这是那些观察者们想要得到的，有关他感觉的消息；那么贵澄提到的情绪呢？他握着原子笔，贵澄送了他礼物，他很开心，这就算做是情绪了。那因为七濑遥变红的脸，还有会不由自主去追逐那双温热的手，这大概就是所谓的想法，真琴伏在桌子上，这些想法不受控制，不是他选择忽视某个指令就可以做到的——他也不想表现的太过粘人，因为他还没有摸清楚七濑对于自己的具体态度：遙仍然把我当作是橘真琴吗？  
我是橘真琴，可橘真琴是我吗。M0有些伤感，那些记忆挥之不去，他不知道该如何描述自己的想法。  
一阵风吹过阳台和敞着的拉门，另一个人走进来没有一点声音。遙给他打开床头的夜灯，伸手把台灯熄了，“别在桌子上睡了，会着凉的。”  
他在半梦半醒中用脸颊轻轻磨蹭对方的掌心，作为回应。

周五傍晚，食堂的晚饭卖掉最后一锅，鴫野贵澄骑着单车从工学部顺坡下来，在真琴面前一个急刹。  
“吓死我了，你就那么从那里冲出来。”他从车筐里拿出咖喱，“还不回去？”  
“我想聊聊。你说过有什么问题都可以咨询对吧？”  
“啊……确实，”他点点头，“那容我找个地方吃一下？不然就冷了。”  
“实在抱歉……”  
二层拐角的照明该修了，贵澄一边嚼米一边抬头盯着天花板上泛红的灯管尾巴。真琴从贩卖机里买了暖手用的茶，面前都放着吃的显得不那么尴尬。“什么事？”  
“贵澄一般会在什么时候脸红……之类的？”  
他突然想起真琴接到他抛出的糖果时红红的耳尖。的确，他看到了真琴那副手忙脚乱的可爱样子，高中时代的真琴偶尔也会这样，看起来笨笨的。“……在感到不好意思的时候吧？慌张的时候也会那样？喝多了酒也会，不过那是你们生物专攻的领域了，肝功能，酒精代谢之类的。”  
“那么脸红和‘感觉到不好意思’算做我自己的情绪和感受吧？”  
“是的。试着忽略你头颅里面是什么，真琴，不要去想到底是怎么思考，电信号还是化学信号，那都无关紧要。你就是你，不管怎么样你都是不能被复制的，你有完全独立的自我意识。”  
“你的意思是……只要最终是我靠自己得出的结论就算做我自己的？”  
“当然。”贵澄喝了一口苏打饮料，看着用手掩着脸的真琴他露出一点笑意，“所以……发生了什么？你为什么事情脸红了吗？”  
“不是那样的……”  
“刚刚在想谁？你的脸又红了。”他调侃道。  
“这是不受控制的！”真琴小声抗议，“我不知道我为什么会脸红，有时候也搞不明白我为什么想做一些事情……”  
“别顾虑那么多，可以控制不可以控制什么，你又不是一台机器，你不需要照着任何人的想法去做。”他把真琴挡住脸的手拨开，“用心去感受。你无法不在意的事情，就尽管去在意就好。”

*献给阿尔吉侬的花束（陈澄和 译）近步报告-1：斯特劳斯医生说从现在起我因该写下我想到和记得以及发生在我生上的每件是情。


	4. Chapter 4

晴天得来不易，室内游泳池的水温不算冷。七濑从淋浴间出来，M0还站在储物柜前面，肩膀上搭着毛巾。  
伤疤的颜色已经几乎褪去，七濑从后面看着真琴光滑的脊背；之前修补运动模块时在那里植入了稳定器，他的指尖落在M0的颈上，细长条的伤口，不知道进入到多深的位置，不知道痛了多久。  
“小遙？”  
“啊，”他发现自己把额头抵在真琴的背上，“你洗的真快。”  
“你还是那么喜欢水，”M0笑了，“同水在一起的时候总是难舍难分啊。”  
那张笑脸同记忆中一样，七濑沉默着打开旁边的柜子。  
“如果能去海边就好了……但你非要说现在太冷了，明明马上就要到夏天了。”  
“室内泳池不是也很好吗？”他僵硬地套上T恤。“直到中学你都还在害怕海。”  
“那都是之前的事了！虽然室内是还不错，海边的话更——怎么说呢，带有夏天的味道？”  
“……我不想去。”  
“为什么？难道现在轮到你害怕了吗？”  
原来人工智能也会开玩笑，“不是。”他回答，“快点换衣服，我饿了。”

有关海边的记忆直到那个夏天为止，七濑不愿意回忆那之前的橘真琴，也不能自然面对现在的M0。在那之后他自己去过很多片海，坐着船的，或者徒步行走在沙滩上，为了采样或者无意义的社交游戏；他忌惮故乡的海水，他恐惧的也不是海水本身，是靠近海水的橘真琴。  
真琴的人生在那片海里走向尽头，M0没有那个时间点附近的记忆。人在濒死的时候看到的并不是现实，七濑的父亲同他描述儿时的溺水经历，说那更像是走在路上、要走到一个什么地方去，视野里并没有淹没呼吸的绿色海水。M0不再害怕海，也早已忘记真琴在死亡之前正在做什么，更不会知道自己溺水那天海岸线上的晚霞是什么颜色，那些东西只会将七濑遙自己围猎。

回去以后他从收纳的地方找出风筒，M0的目光带着一点点诧异，但还是乖乖坐在地板上。回家的途中应该是出了点汗，头皮还是不怎么干，七濑对这种触摸像是上了瘾，全然没有发觉自己在一个古怪的时间和场合要求给对方吹干头发。他故意用手指去碰触真琴的眼角和眉骨，扫过对方的脸颊；轻轻撩起鬓角，他甚至感觉真琴偏过头轻轻蹭到他的掌心；但在他故技重施时，M0突然推开了他。

我有什么事想做，我一定有什么话要对他说。M0坐在床上，再次不能入睡。  
看到七濑遙的眼睛像是看进漩涡里，里面有很复杂的、M0目前还不能处理的情绪，七濑也一定有什么话想对自己说——对自己，或者对别人。被抚摸过的地方像是被小虫叮咬，在皮下绽放一阵又一阵的信号，记忆告诉M0，他们曾经触碰到彼此的皮肤，握过对方的掌心或者扫过对方的小臂，某种情感埋藏在这些信号里；真琴也曾经一次又一次看着七濑，看着那个人的眼睛，看着他靠近或者看着他离开，有什么话被扼杀在某个场合失去了被表达出来的机会。  
贵澄要他用心去感受，去在意任何他想的事情；可这些失去控制，已经不存在他自己想或者不想——毕竟记忆怎么能被改写呢？他盯着天花板，如果就那样下去，他想他不止会在那双手上磨蹭脸颊，还会做些更多的他无法理解也不知道目的的事。放在架子上的鱼缸荡漾出水波的光斑，我现在在意什么？我现在在意的——我想同贵澄说话，手机在M0的掌心里沾了一层薄薄的汗，我竟然只是想同贵澄说话，就好像只要听到对方的声音就能得到自由，就能同自己和解；那时所有的问题找不找得到答案已经无所谓，贵澄会告诉他人类就是这样复杂，叫他不要追求一个绝对的确切答案。

濑川听过了录音，不停在纸上点着手里的原子笔。  
“你怎么想？”贵澄焦躁地看着她。  
“……鴫野，你为什么要偷偷录音？你这种行为……他很信任你，你利用了这份信任。我向他索要日记起码是想要得到他本人的同意。”  
“这已经脱开我能解决的范畴了！”  
“可这不是很明显吗？你问我的问题，答案就是他喜欢那个理学院的——叫什么来着？这很明显了，就跟高中生一样，笨拙的恋爱方式。有什么异议吗？还是说你想窥探他更隐私的东西？”  
“不对……前面他说的话我没有录下来，我一开始也只以为是那种简单的事……”把贵澄把音频拖到最开始的地方，“在这句话之前，他说他自己是想要避开这些指令和动作的。”  
“那应该是你们研究的范畴吧，为什么他要规避这些，检查他的核心程序，为什么——”濑川点着的笔尖突然停住了，“你有没有想过这种事的后果，你的作品，”她的神情变得复杂，“在同一具身体里住着两个人……”

真琴应该确确实实是对七濑有特别的感情的。M0目前便是这种状态，贵澄躺在沙发里，漫长的周末给了他思考闲事的余裕。后来的真琴在聊天时也并没有带日记本给他，变相地拒绝了成为受试者的提议。逃避的意向说明这并非M0的初衷，直到这时他才开始真正的去区分这两个不同的人，M0是学习者，真琴是一个人——那两个字又只是一个代号，一个任何人都有权利去取的名字。濑川称M0是一段模拟，认为他只是拥有一个人类的名字，贵澄始终不肯接受这种观点；一个名字，譬如自己的旧友兼同事，松冈凛，这个名字可以从唐吉可德偌大的会员库里头找出好几十个，他们都是不同的松冈凛，代号永远不是一个人的核心。名字的事，叫什么都无所谓了。  
话又说回来，总有人将真琴视作一段模拟——这样想未免有些轻蔑，但既然全都是一场模拟，那么程序一定会修正这种不贴合。M0会成为橘真琴的，不论是死的那个还是活着的那个。

第四次了，下班时间真琴出现在贵澄的研究室外面。鴫野研的学生已经见怪不怪，甚至同导师讨论实验品的思乡之情。按照从前的习惯真琴应该是要回家吃饭的，一而再再而三地要求跟鴫野在食堂吃单身快餐让他感觉有些奇怪，可是从聊天中又看不出那两个人中有什么异常。  
“这样真的没关系吗？”实在是很晚了，海带丝都开始发干。  
“没什么吧，小遙最近很忙，今天晚上也不回家吃饭。”  
“他去哪里了？”贵澄决定顺坡下驴。  
“嗯……具体的我也不是很清楚，白天合作项目的人来，他带了几个学生出去了。工作的事情？应该吧。”  
“打杂工作还是不能让你了解这个行业的全貌啊……”他突然有些伤感，真琴想做这一切吗？呆在学校里，好像与之前高中时代的梦想差了太多太多。  
“但很有趣，能够接触到人，产生社交……让我感到自己的的确确还活着。”  
啊，活着，他长舒一口气。“有交到新的朋友吗？”  
“有的。”  
真琴的脸又变得红红的了。于是他追问，“举个例子？”  
“你，贵澄。”  
“什么？”  
“从前的时候——高中，学生时代都没有这么熟络吧……但最近同你相处，贵澄一直在支持我，愿意听我说话——很温柔的包容了我。我喜欢和你呆在一起……”真琴的声音越来越小。  
“是吗，”他为这种坦白而动容，之前偷偷录音的行为让他羞愧的红了耳根。“谢谢。除了七濑以外，我想你应该需要可以支持你的人。谢谢你的信任。”

在换乘通道真琴同贵澄分别，独自乘上回家的列车。他撒了谎，遙问过自己要不要一起去，是他拒绝了。这算不算一种背叛，他的记忆想要让他在七濑身边停留的久一点，但他却对于这种奇怪的本能感到恐惧，慌张地躲到贵澄身边。刚刚离开饭堂时他收到遙的消息，问真琴晚饭想吃什么，可以从外面打包回去给他。  
那么请带炸饺子吧。在摇晃的车厢里回了信之后，他在袖口上嗅到刚刚咖喱的味道。

七濑站在繁华商业街的十字路口，夜幕即将拉下，电车站的入口就在不远处。塑料袋里的热气有些熏手，口袋里的手机传来震动，他不想接。  
我在把那份感情弥补到M0的身上，遙茫然地看着划过天空的铱星闪光，我开始变得离不开他。  
结束使命的卫星会脱离轨道，或者以失控的摇曳姿态流浪在太空里，网上发布的观测时间表里不会再出现他们的编号，变成无名无姓偶尔可以看到的闪光。当M0完成了全部的学习，会成为一个独立的、完整的其他的人；有关真琴的记忆对M0而言或许也会变成这样，不可预测地偶然出现在他的余下生命里，却不再具有任何意义。  
我只是在真空中大声呼喊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我也不太明白这算不算贵澄/真琴了，因为好像是另外一个人存在在真琴的身体上，但又确实是那张脸……
> 
> 忙忙碌碌 身体也不好 好希望自己变成一台打字机（顺便还能做做発表）也不用进医院


	5. Chapter 5

“什么意思……”贵澄看着手里咬了一口的泡芙，“我没明白你要我怎么做。”  
“因为我还不是很明白这种感觉到底是什么，”真琴支支吾吾，“所以我……我们可以尝试这样，我对你做类似的事情，你来告诉我感觉。”  
这个要求听起来奇怪，但确实可行且合理。所以年轻的学者推了推眼镜，“可以起码告诉我我们要做什么吗？”  
要做什么，真琴突然失语了。让我给你擦干头发，一起吃晚饭；或者披上一件衣服、让我在你身边入睡。这听起来太荒谬了，用一个他还尚未完全理解的词语形容就是暧昧；所以他沉默了一会，“比如一起度个周末……这样。”  
“这样啊，”泡芙的纸袋被抖出哗啦啦的声音，“这种事可以做到。”

于是在那个周六的下午，鴫野带着他的得意作品叩响了山崎宗介的家门。在他家里的两小时时光一眨眼就过去，真琴在堆满靠垫的小沙发上睡着像一只温顺的家猫，他翻着手里的体育杂志也瞌睡过去。太阳照在后背上毛躁又温暖，贵澄懵懵懂懂在电话铃声里醒来，看到房间里的另一个人；对方晒成金色的头发让他晃了神，仿佛仍然在梦里。  
电影之夜，周末的调味品。宗介在厨房里忙前忙后，做一些气泡饮料；真琴在沙发上看起来很拘谨，拿着光碟的封面盯着看了得有五分多钟，不知道在想什么。  
“是什么电影？”他坐到沙发扶手上。  
“红龙。”真琴没有回头。  
贵澄俯下身体，端详封面印着的诡异男人，“吓人吗？”  
“不知道，可能有点吧……”  
“你……可以吗？”他记起真琴从前害怕鬼怪的事情，“如果不感兴趣可以换一个，”他指指厨房里面正在挤柠檬的宗介，“他有的是库存。”  
“怎么说呢……”真琴稍稍转过脸，吐字的呼吸近在咫尺，“有点点害怕，可是想体验一下……尝试一些记忆里没有做过的事情？”  
这倒是新奇，于是他点点头，“想吃什么口味？我刚从楼下带了微波爆米花。”  
“一起弄吧，听起来好像很有意思。”  
外卖的披萨很快就送到了，房间里熄了灯，倒真有点电影的氛围。贵澄心不在焉，电影对白剧情发展他都全部没有在意，玻璃杯里早就已经没有饮料，连冰块化的水都不剩。他的注意焦点坐在地板上，偶尔在惊悚音乐突然响起时用手掩住嘴巴，肩膀耸动两下；放在桌上的属于真琴的玻璃杯吸管已经被咬扁，余下冰水和挂壁的水珠。  
和从前不一样了，他看着那只瘪了的吸管，无意识地模仿着；那副裹在长袖T恤下面的肩膀陷在柔软靠垫里面的画面时不时浮现在他脑海里，还有那些暧昧的请求，说出口的时候伴随着犹豫和发烫的脸颊。和真琴变得柔软了，更像一个活生生的人而不是一个拟态；又从中生出一些别样的东西，新鲜感和好奇的勇气——这的的确确是另外一个人了，另外一个真正的“人”，他于此刻终于承认；一个人怎么能够被随随便便模拟或者替代？随之而来的是新生的人际关系，不论是遗憾的还是暧昧的，以前的真琴不会这样需要他。  
他不能再继续扮演一个作品的监护人角色了，M0的存在也不再是为了替代谁，应该尝试着开始一段平等的关系。

手机铃声在房间里响起，真琴不好意思地掏掏口袋走到另一边去。不用很努力去想都知道是谁打来的，现在甚至还不到七点钟，贵澄咬着吸管发出不屑的声音，就这么着急让还未真正获得所属权的东西回家了吗，明明前一阵子还在努力把M0推开。前后的电影剧情衔接不上，他看着盲女在火海里绝望地呼喊爱人的名字，那是牙仙的名字吗？是什么来着。  
“抱歉，可能要先回去了。”真琴从阴影处走过来，“稍微有点……”  
“有什么急事？马上就要结束了。”宗介给他递过外套。  
“还是回去比较好。遙——他带了些外卖，我回去帮忙吃一吃。”  
“好吧，那回头再见。”他看着宗介趿拉着拖鞋把那个人送到门口——他忘记告诉对方自己的感受，那有关于度过周末、解决真琴的问题；回头再说，他想，这种失落感应该也算做答案的一部分。

七濑像一个对社交网路过敏的人，在Line留下的只有组会时间投票的信息，连聊天框都不怎么打开。有关于制作M0的初衷的那个问题，贵澄在输入框里打了字又删掉，不知道该怎么跟七濑描述自己现在的想法。真琴留言给他，询问他电影最终的结局，牙仙有没有死在那场大火里。回答不知道就会暴露自己完全没有在看电影的事实——到结尾他甚至睡了过去，宗介收拾了烂摊子还允许他睡在了沙发上，醒来时一粒爆米花硌到了他的背，这就是那个晚上最后的全部记忆。  
所以他回复：我告诉你就是剧透了，关于结局还是自己去发现比较好。  
到下午贵澄才收到对方的回信，真琴表达了一通歉意和遗憾，外加对悬疑电影突然萌生的喜爱之情；他坐在办公室里喝了口可乐，对着屏幕笑了。这可真不像你，他终于说出自己想说的那句话；消息显示已读，他突然开始担忧M0会不会因为这句话而受伤，毕竟像或者不像这种问题就好像在质疑谁是谁的劣质仿品一样。  
Evolve or die，真琴用一句台词回答他，顺便询问他这周末是否有时间，说自己买到了前传的碟片，想借用贵澄家的播放器。  
随时欢迎。他想他这一天心情都会很好。

下一次见面还未到约好的周末，贵澄在地下铁入口碰到下班回家的真琴，对方讶异他竟然没开车而是选择了公共交通。偶尔这样也不赖，他回答，我有点想念车站小店卖的哈密瓜味软糖了。  
“什么软糖？”真琴很感兴趣。  
“顺便一起去吧，我请你。”他走在前面。  
普通塑料包装，真琴调侃他是不是很少自己去超市，明明这种东西在普通超市或者便利店也可以买到。贵澄耸耸肩膀，“不太一样，在站台上吃总感觉自己还在读高中。”  
“青春的味道，”那是开玩笑的口吻，“想不到你也会念旧。”  
“啊……那时候不经常见面，你可能也不会知道。”  
“我们不是读同一个学校的嘛，不太能见到。后来成立了社团，开始比赛的时候你就经常来玩了，我记得宗介当时受了伤，只有你知道。”  
“是啊，都是多久以前的事情了……”他望着换乘通道的黄色灯牌，“最近还有游泳吗？”  
“前不久去了一次，感觉肌肉都僵硬了。不练习还是不行啊……”  
就算神经接头是正常的，贵澄明白，那些卧床岁月造成的肌肉萎缩仍没完全恢复过来。“多去的话就可以慢慢回到以前的水平了，我记得你在中学时代可是很厉害啊。”  
“也没那么厉害……不过上次我和小遙聊到去海边的时候，他拒绝了。”  
“怎么讲？”他敏锐起来。  
“说不上来，就是感觉很古怪。像有什么事瞒着我。”  
“是吗……可能只是不想允诺太久以后的事？”  
“嗯……”真琴把剩下的糖果塞到口袋里，“大概吧……我跟他的，我们总像是在对着我或者他以外的另一个人说话，或许他想的是和那个另外的人一起去海边。算啦，”塑料包装在口袋里被揉得发出响声，“那都是没办法的事，我也不是替代品，他做他的选择，我……我也有别的朋友，”那双绿色的眼睛看向他，“贵澄，不是吗？”  
“啊啊，确实……”  
“谢谢你的糖，柠檬味也很好吃。”橘同他告别，“那么周末再见。”

屏幕亮起，可乐在易拉罐里发出气泡的沙沙声，来者带了多拿滋和华夫饼。真琴坐在地板上，贵澄倚着沙发靠垫，不知道该看向哪里。  
真琴的身体微微后倾，两人交谈的时候需要回过头；坐在沙发上俯视对方让贵澄有那么一丁点不自在，所以他索性沿着沙发滑坐到地上，和真琴分享同一片地毯空间。  
“为什么喜欢地板？”他对电影的开头提不起兴趣。  
“在和室里呆习惯了？”真琴看得专心，“大概吧……”  
强行聊天搅人兴致，贵澄没再接着追问譬如七濑家里的装潢布置云云。他捡起盒子里撒满糖霜的面包，在真琴的口袋里看到软糖的塑料袋沿，黄色的，他大概知道买了什么味道。  
电影剧情推进，时钟跟着行走。他想他大部分的时间都花费在看着钟表或者真琴，他在等待什么，是等着真琴开口同自己交谈，或者对自己做些什么——还记得那个要求吗？M0大概是要同他产生肢体接触的；令人心动、激素飙升的，可能会产生想要依赖的感觉的瞬间大部分都发生在亲密接触里；真琴明明什么都还没有做，贵澄却已经开始焦虑。已经很晚了，他不知道对方的手机什么时候会响起，七濑遙会宣布到此为止，他期望的其他一切今日都不会发生。  
然后房间里响起手机震动的声音。  
“啊，抱歉。”真琴掏了掏口袋，那袋软糖掉在地板上。  
“不接吗？是不是要回去了。”他按下暂停键。  
“不是，是line……没什么。”  
说了没什么便不方便在追问下去了。贵澄瞥了一眼屏幕，是他说不上名字的角色和没有印象的人，真琴垂着眼睛，像是在想些别的事。不知道该如何继续话题，贵澄倚着沙发悄悄打起瞌睡。

在电影演职员表滚动到最后时他突然醒来，真琴靠着他的肩膀，头发扫到他的脖子，很痒；他不知道对方究竟是在哪一个片段睡过去，七濑究竟有没有打来电话，电影的结局究竟是怎样。他第一次用手去摸真琴的头发，像是在摸一只小狗；不对，贵澄闭上眼睛，小狗不会在渴睡的时候轻轻叫自己的名字，他也不会想在地毯上亲吻一只小狗。


	6. Chapter 6

从那日起七濑遙决定不再过问M0去了哪里，想吃什么；他的社交网路像一潭死水，淹没很多真琴看不清的想法。  
M0那晚回来已经接近午夜，一片漆黑的房间里静悄悄的。阖着的拉门另一边坐着无法入睡的七濑，呼吸平稳仿佛已经睡熟；电脑屏幕上是改到一半的文章，上次保存的版本还是下午在研究室里写的那一份。  
玄关，洗漱台，厨房，他在黑暗中依靠声音辨别M0的位置；随着另一扇拉门打开又合上，他又变得只能听到自己的呼吸声。  
到这里，差不多是该到此为止了。七濑的手蜷在键盘上，Touch Bar的备选词仍然是系统推荐的，但不论是I，thank还是sorry都不适合被用在一篇文章的荧光图像标注里。午夜正式来临，屏幕右上角的时钟揭开新的一日，他合上电脑。

工作上的忙碌冲淡感官，鴫野游走在实验室和校外机构之间。学生在邮件里塞了许多问题，他在研究室里坐到很晚，无暇理会濑川发给他的那些关于M0的消息。真琴尚未要求他做出回答，他也没想好要怎么作答；街灯下他看到对方打车离开，昏黄的灯光下是他和自己拉长的影子，刚刚头发扫过脖颈的感觉还滞留在神经末梢，疯狂的心跳还未回复到正常水平。  
这份莫名的感觉就那么留在那，一个悬而未决的待办事项。真琴没有预约他这周末的安排，他拖着麻木的脑袋捱到周五晚上，从地下小吃街买外带的整个过程里他仿佛失去思考能力，坐在长凳上像只面无表情的人偶。七濑遙在他旁边坐下，风衣外套上带了点水，原来已经下雨了。  
“你不开车回去？”  
“这周开车跑了太多路，堵车等烦了。阵雨？”  
“阵雨。一会就停了。”遙活动了一下，带防水涂层的外套窸窸窣窣。  
“你不会平白无故找我，”他仍然没什么表情，“问吧。”  
“……我不是来拷问你的。”  
“你想说什么。”  
“M0——你最近没有和他见面吗？”  
“你还是在问我问题，”他感到无名火起，“我这周都没见到他，连他很久之前问的问题都还没找到机会回答。如果你问我上周的事，他来看电影，看着看着睡着了，后来他醒了，然后回去了，就这样而已。”  
“……你们应该见一面，他或许有话想对你说。”  
“那么对你呢？”贵澄终于看向遙，“你到底对他做了些什么，让他跟我说了那些话……你确定他没有想对你说的吗？”  
“他没有。”  
“都是因你而起的，你不要想着撇开干系。他的记忆里——你跟真琴到底是怎么回事？”  
“你刚刚也说了，那是我跟真琴的事。M0——”  
“他就是真琴！”鴫野压低的声音带着怒意，“你什么时候才能把他当成一个人？”  
“M0是另外的、现在的真琴……”七濑低着头，“他并不自由，呆在我身边对他来说可能像是呆在笼子里。过去的事……”远处传来列车进站的响声，叹息淹没在报站广播里。“人怎么可能被随便替代，特定的情感只能表达给指定的人。算我拜托你了，贵澄，看在他那么在意你的份上，同他谈谈好吗？”  
车厢门关闭，七濑从里面透过玻璃看着他，直到列车驶离车站，剩下鴫野独自坐在长凳上。

“好久没见了……真突然啊。”  
“嗯。”鴫野顺手把门关上。  
晚上的研究室残留了一股咖啡味，贵澄只开了一盏台灯，外面的夜色让气氛变得暧昧。真琴倚着墙站着，手里紧紧攥着路上买东西的塑料袋。  
“我以为会在——”  
“我想过了，最好还是在这里。”他截断真琴的话，“我们需要谈谈。”  
“关于……什么？”  
“你之前问过我的问题。”  
“你想要可乐吗？”真琴在塑料袋胡乱摸索了一会，“你怎么了……发生了什么事？”  
“我……”我的表情看起来很恐怖吗？为什么M0皱了眉头，“抱歉，这周可能太累了……”  
“没关系，我知道你很忙。之前我传过邮件给你但是……”  
“你给我发了邮件？”贵澄完全不记得这回事，大概是夹在濑川的邮件里面被他忽略过去了。“实在对不起，是什么事？”  
“没什么要紧的。”  
走廊里有脚步声，对话卡在一个无法继续的地方。  
“我今天见到七濑了，在车站里。”  
“是吗……”  
“他要我来见你。”  
“为了什么？”  
“为了你。他认为你有话要对我说。”  
“我？”  
“我先说吧，”鴫野拉开椅子示意真琴一同坐下，“我的感觉。”他看着真琴笨拙地把那个傻不拉几的袋子搁到某个空着的桌面上又拿下来放在脚旁边，“但是——你确定你跟我的感受是一样的吗？”  
“我想是的……”  
“M0，你知道是谁创造了你，对不对？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“雏鸟情结，你知道是我，所以你依赖我，通过试探我的情绪进行自己的模仿学习，”他不知道该不该继续下去，真琴放在膝盖上的双手紧张地抓着裤子，“你对我有特别的好感——虽然我不知道是哪一种，是吗？”  
“我以为你是要告诉我你对我的……”  
“这不是你在追求的答案吗？”鴫野从椅子上站起来，“那些话和实验——你说你规避跟七濑的接触，但你也说过喜欢和我呆在一起，你想知道回忆里的和你现在拥有的感情是什么，这就是答案了。”  
“鴫野先生……”  
真琴在发抖，雨点打在玻璃窗上盖过紧张的吞咽声，贵澄叹一口气，“我想这是一种错误的恋父情结……真琴，你难道想跟我接吻？”  
“请不要这么说……”  
“你想过跟我做爱吗？”  
“我不明白，鴫野先生，我还不明白……”外面的雨越下越大，“但如果那是你想要的，我愿意去——”  
“这并不是我愿意就可以发生的事情！你根本就没有走出实验室，”真琴的温顺让贵澄失去控制，“你仍然在校园里，行走在你的观测者目光所及之处，你有情绪——可是那又代表什么？你应该离开学校、离开我，离开所有这些盯着你的眼睛，等到你真正的走进这个世界里去——”  
“你也是观测者之一吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我知道是你创造了我，可是——可是……请不要把我当做一个试验品……”  
“我从来没有那么做……”  
“不是的。”  
我怎么可能，贵澄盯着地板，攥紧拳头，我怎么可能只视他为一个造物……如果我只是观测者那么在这之后我为什么会想要对这种情绪负责？“随你的便。”他拉开可乐罐拉环。

他们不再说话，贵澄背过身坐着。  
“外面下雨了，鴫野先生，我该回去了。”真琴提起塑料袋，“可以向您借把伞吗？就算是拥有一个电子大脑，我也可能会感冒的。”  
“既然你只是一个试验品不是真正的人类，那么你不需要雨伞。”  
“好吧，再见。”  
百叶帘掩住窗户，街灯的光在布满水珠的玻璃上晕成一团黄色，终电时间还早，贵澄还有大把的时间去冷静、去思考自己为什么像发了疯一样逃避这种莫名的情感。疲惫、工作都只是借口，在这段伤人的对话里他撒了谎，来掩饰自己为曾经天才的骄傲和接近M0耍的小把戏羞愧；他投入的私人情感太多了，多到已经开始恐惧真琴是否也会像洛丽塔一样凋亡在某个寒冷的冬天。

七濑再次靠着壁橱在黑暗里坐着，浴室里淋浴的声音告诉他M0在里面呆的时间已经远远超过了正常情况。这会持续到什么时候，我究竟还要看着那具身体里的另外一个人迷茫到何时。  
“想出去走走吗？”在那个人身影闪过拉门时他决定不再装睡。  
“去哪里？”  
“回家。”

回家，回到岩鸢已经不能再算上随意的出去走走，可是七濑确实是那么打算的。午夜的行李打包猝不及防，往箱子里放的净是些乱七八糟的东西，毛巾，线衫和运动长裤搅在一起，堆在箱子的一侧像极了真琴现在一团糟的大脑——不能去想思考究竟是怎么一回事，要做自己，这些话听起来好像都挺是那么一回事，说出口的人——啊，鴫野贵澄是一个人，所以才能这样轻松的说出口。  
“头一次旅行，”七濑坐到另一边箱子旁，“你还是跟以前一样总是带些有的没的。”  
“现在想不出来要带什么……要去多久？”他抬起头。  
“两天？或者三天。我来吧，你去休息。”  
M0从地上爬起来，走进另一侧的书房里。玄关的灯那么亮，七濑遙递给他润肤露却并不过问他发红的眼圈；浴室的水用掉很多，遙也只是坐在他的房间里装聋作哑。真琴已经很久没有回家，最近的一次记忆在多年以前，学部毕业前的那个新年，烟火绽放，他站在过街天桥上听电话，听筒的另一边说如果能见到你就好了，夏天可以一起去那霸的海边。  
入睡的速度比想象中的要快很多，在玄关的灯熄灭以前M0就已经沉沉睡去。在梦里他见到家门前的上行楼梯，和台阶上站着的另外一个自己。


	7. Chapter 7

“我们不可能永远这样下去。”  
“为什么？”  
“你假装你是真琴，我假装接受你。”  
“这是我们来这里的理由吗？”  
“一部分。”七濑提起手里的行李走下列车。  
近海的空气里可以闻到令人怀念的咸味，记忆中的通学路变得同以往大大不同了。买过汽水的便利店旁边开了本地的纪念品商店，遙画过的古怪吉祥物被现游泳社团的学生印在T恤上作为展示，遙从结账台旁边顺手买了工厂批量生产的塑料小岩鸢，挂在侧边的包链上。  
真琴伸手去摸长满爬山虎的墙，风吹动叶片掀起一阵波澜，他的手心痒痒的。来的路上遙买了很多东西，在JR站内买的饼干拎了一路，装草莓的盒子有点沉，真琴帮他提了一阵。一切都变得有些不一样了，但有些东西又可以在回忆里寻得相似的轮廓。未提前报备的旅途，不知道见到妈妈她会不会大吃一惊；弟弟和妹妹不知道变成了什么样子，喜欢什么风格的衣物或者饭菜口味。我有多久没回来了？在记忆的宿主无法再次醒来以前究竟过了多久，七濑走在前面，行李箱的轮子在地面滚动发出骨碌碌的噪声。

七濑掏出钥匙开门，木质地板和榻榻米散发陈旧的味道，父亲和母亲都已经搬到离自己住的近的地方了——他这么解释，所以只是偶尔回来，也一直都在考虑要不要把这里卖掉。  
“为什么到这里……”  
“不然去哪里？”遙把风雨外套挂在挂钩上。  
“我家……”  
“那不是你的家。”他走到和室里，旧的电视已经卖掉，但还能从壁橱里找出之前倒扣的玻璃水杯，“坐吧，我去找点东西喝。”  
“为什么不让我回去？”M0在他背后大声问。  
“真琴，”七濑折回来，“你不是在那里出生的。”  
“那——”  
“为什么不去工学四层？我尽力了，M0，让我们直白一点。我带你回来是因为我自己的原因，你和你的未来，都与这个地方没有半点关系。橘真琴的父母已经接受了他死亡的事实，你对他们和我来说都是另外的一个人。”  
“妈妈以为我已经死了……”  
“出过那种事，虽然表面上说确实原谅了我，其实还是不能接受。所以在真琴昏睡的第三年他们就搬走了。”  
“你继续接手了后来的……所有事？”  
“这些事情都可以慢慢谈。”他把杯子搁在矮桌上，“净化水管好像不能用了，我出去买点瓶装水。一起来吧。”

M0从七濑的脸上读不出很多的伤感情绪，返乡对他来说更像是一场抛弃的前兆。下行台阶时M0望向真琴曾经的家，早早换了门牌，给孩子用的卧室雨棚已被漆成了别的颜色。说实话，那些念想并非出自本意，谈到本意，其实是对于“家庭”这一概念的新奇感觉，父母扮演什么角色，弟弟和妹妹会和自己产生什么互动——他不由自主开始同贵澄比较，指引性的语言和同龄人的暧昧举动，好像并不能直接对应起回忆中的任何一种家庭关系。但无法见到未曾谋面的父母，真琴的挂念会一直搁置那里，M0不知道要怎么才能补全那种缺憾感。  
“如果你想的话，可以随时拜访。”遙从外套口袋里掏出一张手写的纸片，“真琴的母亲给我的。”  
“……我想我现在还没准备好。”  
“等到你想的时候。”  
“你想让我去吗？”  
“我？跟我没有什么关系。”他的目光变得黯淡。

漫长的超市之旅，白日里刚刚接通了冰箱的电源，所以生的肉类和鱼没买很多，塑料袋里都是些立刻能吃的食物。翻动橱柜的时候一小袋没拆封的猫粮从上面掉下来，M0弯腰去捡。  
“后来你养了猫吗？在之前的公寓里我也见到你有买罐头。”  
“啊，你说花猫——高中的时候真琴经常喂的那一只，后来被他母亲带走了。”  
“那么这个……”  
“本来是归我的，”七濑仍忙着手里的事，“但是……在那种时候，我不想再起争执了。拿着这个，”他把一个碗反手递过，“用这个拌米饭吧。”  
“噢……”  
厨房里飘来煎鱼的香味，M0坐在矮桌旁看着外面的阵雨发呆，紫阳花的灌丛只有一小撮叶子，看起来种下不超过两年，到了六月会在院子里开出伞状的花序。六月的事，现在还不知从何计议。墙上还挂着高中毕业的合影，今年年初的杂志和新年特刊搁在置物架的最里面；外面的野猫也不知道换过几批，猫碗有好几种不同的花色。明明这栋房子只留下一个回忆的壳子，七濑都很固执地停在这里。  
真琴曾经与遙并排坐在这门廊下，往往是在在下雨的时候；有个人没能及时回家，也不愿意劳神回家；所以他向后仰倒索性睡下。M0拼凑起模糊的片段，没人在这场关系里开口道出喜欢和爱这种字眼，没有贵澄提过的接吻以及更甚的东西；它来得更直接也更不易察觉，用文字去形容未免显得太过轻易。  
七濑端着两个圆溜溜的碗走进来，他瞥见壁钟，已经快到八点，煎鱼带着一股微微的焦味。

“所以，打算到什么时候才告诉我？”  
“什么？”另一边被子里的人闷闷的回应。  
“带我来这里是为了说真琴的事吧。”  
啊，他已经开始想要脱离他的记忆了。七濑侧过身体，“现在还……”  
“你会抛弃我吗？”  
“抛弃？不……不能那么说。”  
“那么是为什么……你跟他的关系很特别，是我永远不可能给你的——你也并没有把我当做真琴。”  
“M0，”遙叫了他的代号，“这不是’当作’，你成为不了他，你也没必要成为他。我只是想让你自由，但我目前还……我不知道要怎么开口。”  
回忆死亡大概是件很残酷的事，M0闭上眼睛静静地等着。  
“去海边吧。”

高中时代，海边的愉快记忆从那里开始。M0赤着脚，细沙黏在脚背，走久了感觉小腿都是酸的。上午的日晒很强，他们走到码头旁边租了伞，才在沙滩稍微歇下。  
“是在这里吗？”  
“不。”遙指着稍远的地方，“在那附近。”  
“噢……”他一下子不知道该问什么，已经隐约可以猜到直接的原因是跟旁边的人有直接关系，可直接问出来又有些太不妥当。  
“下午本来只是想看看落日，我不知道为什么从摊子上买了那种小孩玩的充气海豚送给他。”七濑读得懂他每一个表情，“后来聊到很晚，在水里玩累了。回家的途中他发现他把那个东西落在那里了，我说那没什么要紧的，他说他回去找，让我先走。”  
M0看着脚下的沙子，将近一分钟的空白里他只听得海浪的声音。  
“那天我本来还想送给他别的，所以急匆匆……就回去了。”  
惊喜，M0诡异地翘起了嘴角，他不知道为什么在发觉这件事之后他竟然在笑，只好用对话掩饰过去，“你要送他什么？”  
“……跟你没有关系。”  
“所以……”夜间涨潮，他仿佛可以看到在浪花里翻滚的充气玩具，真琴那么在意的话——  
“就是这样。”  
“你真的把我跟他分得很开。可我记得你给我吹干头发——所以那时候，你有短暂的把我当做是真琴吗？”  
“我怎么可能一点感觉都没有……”七濑看着他，“就算你仍然存在在他的身体里——我提醒过自己无数次你不是一个替代品，可是……”  
“我回应你了，但那并非出自我本意。”  
“我知道。”

“鴫野每次提到你都好像和你吵了很多次的样子。”M0换了个放松的姿势坐着。  
“没少吵架。”遙轻轻笑了，“我总是说让他放手这件事，但在医生说真琴可能永远不会醒来之后他又好像更坚定了。”  
“我是个完美的作品。”他耸耸肩膀。“他在我身上充分展现了他的专业天赋。”  
“人没有完美的。就算是贵澄，虽然看起来很开朗，但其实不怎么会表达的。”  
“你呢？你究竟想对真琴说的，到底是什么？”  
“告诉你也没有任何意义。”  
那么现在七濑遙的所有遗憾——是因为我的存在吗？因为鴫野的项目一旦开始实施，旧版本的橘真琴便被抹杀了醒来的可能。  
“……抱歉。”  
“没关系。我和真琴的事情好像就在这里结束比较好。”七濑从口袋里掏出返程的车票，“你应该从这里开始，真琴不应该被束缚为其他的人，去做自己吧。”  
“那你的感觉——感情，该怎么办？真琴应该也——”  
“真琴，”七濑叫他的名字，M0头一次这么确定那个名字是在称呼自己，“我想你现在明白，贵澄给你的感觉是什么意思了。”

七濑为他装进行李箱的毛衫和睡衣都是旧物，M0本来也没有需要带回去的属于自己的东西。他知道遙来到这里要抛掉的是什么了，但那真正的结束了吗？回去以后自己该去哪里，七濑在今天以后又会去哪里，M0想不出来。他想见到贵澄，在他还能见得到的时候。

“真琴——”  
他听到后面有人大声呼唤他的名字，  
“我一直都很在乎你——”  
“我喜欢你——”

回头，或者作出回应，都不再是自己可以做得到的事。能够给出回答的人也已经不可能回来了。

新干线换乘电车花掉了很久的时间，独自乘车又将这段时间无限拉长。可能不只是想要见到，M0靠着车窗几乎要睡去，我想同他一直在一起，直到这颗心脏停止跳动为止。有人在看着我，观测我也已经无所谓，人类的特别之处便是可以用语言表达情感，我为了这个目的才存在在这里。  
我应该亲口对他说。  
啊……又下雨了，零钱包好像落在箱子里了，真琴在昏昏沉沉中闭上眼睛。

“不是吧，刚刚中午来的时候都还好，突然下得这么急。明明还没到梅雨……”  
“都开了几个小时的会了，要不是你们没准备好还能早点结束。”贵澄在一堆遗弃雨伞里挑挑拣拣，“还有点别的学生不要的东西，凑合凑合回去算了。”  
“啊，老师，那是——”  
“M0？”一个女生抬起头，“应该没事吧，我记得防水处理——鴫野老师！那把伞——”  
“没关系，”年轻的教授头也不回，举着瘪掉一半的红色雨伞奔入倾盆的大雨中。

“真琴——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *neta了电影四月物语结尾的雨中片段，但好像最后描述出来是两个完全不一样的东西了 哈哈 不过日系电影都很喜欢描述下雨？我猜
> 
> 到这里就完结了，很短，计标点也不过区区两万字。idea起源于重温POI的那个很难睡着的晚上，在写的过程中也发生了许许多多的事（期间包括我痛恨为什么不是学计算机的！）可能我看了太多的奇怪电影，对于模糊和开放的东西有种莫名其妙的执着，结局总不能让所有人满意。
> 
> 这应该是我头一次有计划性的提前想好一个故事才下笔，尽力用少的文字去描述一个完整的剧情来改掉冗长的毛病，谢谢读到这里的你，感谢你的支持和包容。


End file.
